


Day 8: Candy Canes

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Short & Sweet, it's up to you if you want them together or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes the mistake of giving the angel sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Candy Canes

Sam was the one who got the angel hooked on the candy.

He made the mistake of bringing home a box of them one day and letting Cas have one, even though they were meant for decoration. “I’ve never had one of these before, Sam. I enjoy their sweetness.”

As the next few days went by, Sam would notice the ‘decorations’ suddenly disappearing one at a time. It also didn’t help that Cas tried to act all innocent, defending himself more than necessary over other things, along with being a little hyper.

Finally Sam sat him down, asked him nicely, “Hey Cas? Do you have any idea where all the candy canes went?” The angel’s blue eyes widened for a split second before he shook his head. “You sure about that? I’m not mad, I just want to know what happened to them.”

With a sigh, Cas looked down at his twiddling thumbs that rested in his lap, “I may… have had one or two—”

"Cas."

"I had them all, okay? I’ve never tasted anything like them before, and I just…"

Sam grinned and put a new box on the table, “It’s alright. I bought you some more, this time in different flavors. Just go slow, okay? Don’t want your teeth falling out.”

The verbal expression confused the angel slightly, but he didn’t question it and thanked his good friend instead, pulling the box over to inspect it with one of the happiest expressions Sam had ever seen.


End file.
